


House of Memories

by energeticMadwoman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Loki's Kids, M/M, trying out a new style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/energeticMadwoman/pseuds/energeticMadwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki used to have this small, ugly, black Polaroid camera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House of Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I was listening to music the other day and I instantly needed to write this down. The title is from Panic at the Disco's song called House of Memories, it's a pretty good song I recommend it. I also wanted to test a new writing style. Criticism is appreciated! :D Anywho, enjoy the story!

Loki used to have this small, ugly, black Polaroid camera. (It was Tony's now.) He would take various photos of their quirky little family at every given moment, then he stored the photos in a "memory book" as he so aptly titled it.

No one's opened that raggedy old scrapbook in years. (It was too painful.)

Loki used to snap photos at the most opportune moments. He'd taken a photo of Hel, (or Darcy as she had taken to being called these days) hair pulled back into a messy bun, the decayed flesh of her face and milky white, blinded, eye displayed proudly as she baked.

Sometimes, Loki would live up to his title as the god of mischief and use that Polaroid at wildly inappropriate times. Tony could recall a time that their youngest, Jormüngandr, (Wade, Tony's mind replied. Loki had taken to calling him his actual name, whenever he'd call from his "fieldwork" which was a bit strange for any partners because he'd always call on speaker.) had returned with a blown off arm, the wound beginning to scale over black and iridescent, and the stupidest smirk on his scarred face. Loki nearly choked on his Iaughter at Tony's reaction, whipping out the Polaroid at the speed of sound.

Occasionally, their oldest, Slephnir, (who strangely looked the youngest with his signature Peter Parker baby face) would confiscate the Polaroid. He seemed to take a strange fascination with his Mother's fire dancing skills and snapped a beautiful photo of Loki quite literally dancing with fire on a past camping trip. Loki retaliated with a photo of Sleph's stallion tripping over Tony's misplaced tools, all eight legs splayed clumsily.

Tony sometimes accused Loki of being a doting mother. Of course, Tony was right. He awoke one Sunday morning to Loki smiling fondly at the resident lump of fur that was their son Fenrir, ("call me Matt outside dad, I'm a lawyer. I can't have people thinking I'm lying at something as ordinary as my name. What else would they assume I'm lying about?") the Polaroid flashed obnoxiously bright against Matt's silver coat. A large brown eye peeked open, clearly annoyed, then shut as Fenrir snuffled back into sleep.

One day though, the photos stopped. All that was left was the ugly little Polaroid, left on the kitchen counter next to a little green piece of stationary paper that said, "Be back soon!" A small smiley face drawn in black sat next to the assuring words.

Loki disappeared for three years. People say a lot can happen in three years.

Tony's arc reactor got removed, and soon after Pepper left. It felt like another, yet smaller piece of his crumbling heart had broken off.

Jör and Hel had taken to hiding their skin again, long sleeved shirts, sweaters, and knee length socks were scattered about Tony's homes. Tony hadn't seen Jör's iridescent, midnight scales nor Hel's frostbitten and beautifully dead skin for two years.

Fenrir dove back into taking lovers every other night like a drug. Slephnir, being the saint that he was, had decided to make it his job to brew the dazed stragglers coffee each morning.

Sleph's strange liking for spiders (apparently they had none on Asgard) had drove him to testing out some arachnid like powers. He drove himself ragged, testing and pushing the limits of his powers. Sometimes it seemed like the bags under his eyes were permanent.

Though, threw all of that. They were beginning to accept and move on.

Loki showed up again in Stuttgart. Tony knew something was wrong.

Stark didn't work well with others, but he would to get to the bottom of this.

Tony stared at Loki from across the quinjet. His blue eyes were kinda unnerving, Stark decided he liked the real green better. He also decided he was going to pummel whoever made his lover look so antsy and frightened and just so, so... Horrible. Loki was always thin, but as Tony examined him now he was just anorexic. The stuffy Asgardian armor seemed to just hang off of him; the god's hands twitched and his eyes flitted around, as if he was looking for an out.

Tony hasn't seen anything like this since Afghanistan.

Thunder wracked the jet ("What are you afraid of a little thunder?" Asked the captain. "I am not overly fond of what follows.").

Tony watched as a blonde man dragged Loki out of the plane. The captain suggested to regroup and figure out what was going on. Tony politely declined his suggestion ("Stark, we need a plan!" "I have a plan, attack.")

Iron man flew out of the plane.

Loki was rammed up against the mountain side, breath knocked out of him. Yet, he still sparked to Blondie in a maniacal tone. Blondie asked (really spitted) about the Tessaract, and what Loki had done with it. And through the rather loud yelling, Tony discovered a special nugget. Blondie, Thor apparently, was Loki's brother.

If Tony was being honest, that just made him a bit more angry.

Two precisely aimed repulsor blasts hit Thor square in the back. It made Tony grin as he watched Thor ram into the same mountainside. ("Don't touch my stuff." Tony thinks this may mean more to him than to Loki at the current point. )

Thor and Tony battled, Loki watched eagerly from his spot on a hill. Then Captain came to break up the fight and back into the quinjet they went.

When they got back to the helicarrier, they put Loki into the Hulk Cage. Personally, Tony thinks that Jör could break out of that thing and he doesn't even have half the power that his father does. Of course, Tony doesn't tell Fury that though. He doesn't even tell Fury that he knows Loki (or that he even has children for that matter).

Black Widow goes to interrogate Loki, Tony watches them exchange information secretly (Jör and Sleph like to call it Super Secret Spy Language). He's not sure if anyone else understands them.

Thor is stupid enough for Loki's tricks and he ends up dropping out of the Helicarrier in place of Loki. (Tony stifles a laugh.) Tony figures out where Loki's drama queen self will open the portal to gain the most attention. He curses loudly to himself and jets on to Stark Tower.

Tony talks to Loki in his penthouse, the blue eyes seem unfocused and crazed compared to the calculating green. In hindsight, Tony probably shouldn't have made the sex joke, but it was definitely worth it to see Loki's emerald eyes for a split second as he was hit over the head with Tony's suit.

Hulk beats Loki into the floor, Tony cringed. But knew it probably was best to leave it alone. Loki was left moaning in pain inside the left over crater.

The portal, Tony realized, was a lot smaller compared to the vast space behind it. He wonders how long Loki stayed sane in this horrible place. (Tony also crashes to earth, but the Hulk, the good bro he is, caught him in time.)

Loki is still in the crater when the Avengers (Tony hates that name) return. His eyes are green, and Tony suddenly feels that everything will be fine.

"I think I'll take that drink now."

Tony grabs the little Polaroid from the bar and snaps a photo, a ghost of a grin pulling at his face.

They go to get shwarma, Loki is held in a muzzle and chained to a lamp post outside. If Tony looks out of the corner of his eye, he can see the kids sitting around Loki. Jör and Hel were crying.

The team finished, Thor and Loki returned to Asgard.

A year passes.

Loki shows up with the Polaroid in hand, taking a photo of his family huddled up together in the dead of night.


End file.
